mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CavalierTunes/A Note About Editing
We here at Mortal Kombat Wiki are dedicated to accuracy regarding our articles. It is vital that all of our users are sure than any information they add to any article is factual. For this reason defined below, for all who wish to edit pages here at Mortal Kombat Wiki, are some guidelines. Speculation When writing here at, one must never include information that is not proven. If the words "possibly," "perhaps," "could be," or anything along those lines are in your edit, reconsider whether the information is truthful. Remember, if you cannot prove what you're writing, then it shouldn't be here. Examples *"Reiko's weapon in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, the crude hammer, is similar to Shao Kahn's wrath hammer. This may be a joke because Reiko resembles many other characters in various ways (using shuriken's like Noob Saibot, wearing a purple costume reminiscent of Rain's, and wearing eye-makeup similar to Sareena)." **The second sentence contains something that's unprovable. Unless specifically stated by Ed Boon or another member of the MK-team, we can never prove that Reiko's resemblance to other characters is a "joke." Therefore, a statement like the one above should never appear on Mortal Kombat Wiki. *"Kabal is presumed to be in Mortal Kombat (2011)." **Because Kabal has not been (at the time of writing this blog) confirmed to be in the new game, the presumption that he will eventually be confirmed is not something that should appear on Mortal Kombat Wiki. Sources It is important that every piece of information here is verifiable. And, more than that, its source is legitimate. We should, whenever possible cite primary sources; and avoid using information from secondary sources. However, since those two terms are somewhat malleable, what Mortal Kombat Wiki considers "primary" and "secondary sources" are defined below. If you have any questions regarding this feel free to ask a moderator or a rollback user for clarification. Primary Source Any information that comes directly from an official source, such as: *A direct quote from Ed Boon or another member of the MK-team. *An interview with Ed Boon or another member of the MK-team. *Something posted on the Twitter, FaceBook, or YouTube pages of NetherRealm Studios or the MK-team. *The Mortal Kombat (series) video games, movies, and TV-shows themselves. *The websites of NetherRealm Studios, WB Games, the current video game, or any member of the MK-team. *Any official strategy guides published with authorization from the MK-team. *Any Mortal Kombat (series) comic books (published as a game tie-in or otherwise). *Any Mortal Kombat (series) trading cards (published as a game tie-in or otherwise). This, of course, is an incomplete list. Secondary Source Any information that is not from an official source, such as: *Speculation in articles about upcoming games. **Recently an article was published in Playstation Magazine with a list of characters they expected to appear in the upcoming game. The exact quote was, "We expect that Liu Kang, Kitana, Jax, Smoke and Sonya Blade will make an appearance," (emphasis added)Playstation Magazine. The word "expect" identifies that specific quote as speculation. And, because no member of the MK-team is quoted, it cannot be considered a primary source. *Any fan-blogs or fan-sites. **Articles on websites like MortalKombatOnline and TotalMortalKombat that cite their sources, quote directly from the MK-team, and don't speculate, however are considered primary sources and are allowed. *Any fan-content whatsoever (this includes fanfiction, fan-comics, fan-videos, cosplays, fan-made images, and the like). *Any information posted on Wikipedia, other Mortal Kombat-related Wikias, or video-game related Wikias. **If their information is accurate, it should have a reference, which is likely a primary source which should be used instead. If no references is found, then the information should be considered a secondary source. Again, this is, of course, and incomplete list. Unrelated Information It is important to remember that Mortal Kombat Wiki is a Wikia about Mortal Kombat. As such, no information should be included on here directly referencing topics outside the series, without reason. Examples *"Jax bears a resemblance to Balrog from the Street Fighter series." **Because we are a Mortal Kombat Wikia, it is of no consequence to us who Jax (or any other character) resembles from other video game series. And because this resemblance may be purely coincidental it is (technically) speculation. *"Tao Feng is a video game created by former-''MK''-team-member, John Tobias. It's main characters are…" **Just because John Tobias used to be a on the MK-team, does not mean that any of his works (outside Mortal Kombat) should have their own articles here. Exceptions *"In real life steel fans like the ones used by Kitana are rarely used in pairs. Instead most masters utilize a single fan in combat." **Because this elaborates on something within the series, that is verifiable, that might be of interest to Mortal Kombat fans, it may be allowed. However, certain information along these lines might be challenged by other users as "unnecessary." If that is the case (depending on the outcome of a discussion) the information might be removed. *"Liu Kang was based on martial arts master Bruce Lee." **Because this information is verifiable, and factual (the MK-team is quoted attesting to this fact), it may be included. *"Ed Boon has stated that he would like to see Mortal Kombat and Street Fighter, another fighting-game, crossover at some point." **Again this information is verifiable and factual. Achievements Achievements are rewards or badges that can be earned by registered users by making edits on Mortal Kombat Wiki. They are intended as a gesture of thanks for good work on the Wiki. However, there will inevitably be those who abuse the system. On other wikis there have been cases of users making a plethora of unnecessary edits for the purposes of gaining "points" and playing the "achievements game." If someone is suspected of doing this he or she will be warned! If it is clear that a user is doing this, and he or she has not responded to warnings, that user could face a suspension. If anyone is curious as to what the badges that one can earn are, the list can be found here. If anyone has questions about this policy, do not hesitate to ask an administrator or a rollback user for clarification. Closing Words The article will likely never be fully complete, because there are an infinite number of variations of information that individuals may try to post on Mortal Kombat Wiki, many of which cannot be predicted and (therefore) not be prepared for. In addition there may be some unforeseen exceptions to the aforementioned guidelines that have not been accounted for. As such, the information posted above are purely procedural, and are not 100% set in stone. Users may find it necessary to stray from these guidelines occasionally. That is expected. However, when in doubt about adding certain information to Mortal Kombat Wiki, check the guidelines. Or, if all else fails, ask a moderator or a rollback user! Good luck and happy editing! References Category:Blog posts